insidiousfandomcom-20200223-history
Elise Rainier
Elise Rainier was a friend of Lorraine Lambert for many years and helped Josh during his childhood to escape the Old Woman from taking his physical body. History Insidious As an early psychic, Elise and her associate Carl was called by Lorraine because her son Josh was being terrorized by an evil entity that tried to gain his physical body. Later, she is once again called by the Lamberts because they need aid to get their son back from the Further entities. Accompanied by her two assistants Tucker and Specs, she manages to gain her task and get Dalton back from the Further. As she packs up for the night, Josh hands her his childhood photos, but as she takes them, she gives Josh a strange and startled look, and whips out her camera and snaps a photo of Josh. Furious, Josh goes in a rage and violently strangles Elise to death. It is revealed that what made Elise so scared was that she saw the Old Woman's dirty and shriveled hands, implying that Josh was possessed. Insidious Chapter 2 At the beginning of the movie, a younger Elise comes into the Lambert's home. She meets Lorraine after being called by Carl. She learns that Josh is being haunted by the Bride In Black. After confronting her, Elise gets scratched and immediately rushes downstairs. She tells Lorraine that the ghost is not a friend but a parasite. Lorraine asks if there is a way to get rid of his gift. Elise says that she can suppress his memory therefore get rid of his gift, which she ends up doing under Lorraine's request. Later on in the movie, Carl helps Josh search for Elise who can help him. When Josh gets attacked by the Long Haired Fiend, Elise comes to the rescue and saves him. She reunites with Josh and Carl and tells Josh the only way to destroy the Bride In Black is to destroy the memory of Parkers Cranes mother. The three decide to go back in time and ask young Josh who shows them the way. The three watch as the mom of Parker Crane abuse him and force him to believe he is a girl. Parker Cranes mom sees Elise and pushes her and Carl out of the door and lock them. She hides from Josh as he searches and soon finds her. She almost chokes him to death but Elise managed to have the door opened with the help of Parker Crane and kills his mother, destroying the memories and releasing the demon out of Josh's vessel. Josh and Carl go back to the real world and Elise stays back. In the end, Elise meets a girl named Allison who is in a "coma" and realizes something rising from back of her. Elise is shocked and says " Oh My God!"and gasps, hinting a sequel. The thing that was behind Allison is believed to be the red face demon as it made the same crackling sound as it did in Insidious 1. Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Ghost